When Cosplay Goes Wrong
by Nightmare on Titan
Summary: Ten friends, who are all very diverse, strange people, end up getting sucked into the world of Kuroshitsuji. How will they deal with trying to find each other when they've been split up? But more importantly, how will the gang react to finding people dressed up as them? And will our protagonist Marie ever admit what has been bugging her since they got there? OC/OC possible Canon/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of Youmacon, and both of the girls were excited. They had spent months searching for both material and pieces to their cosplay, and had been working extra shifts to buy other pieces. Marie, the older, yet shorter girl, was going to be Ciel, and the younger, but far taller friend Katie, was going to be Sebastian. They had spent days standing up while their other friend Fatima took measurements for their costumes. It took several different versions to finally get them fitting correctly. Marie had even gone so far as to order contacts online. Katie didn't need to; she only had to get some from her optometrist that were tinted red.

Now that Youmacon was upon them, they had woken up a few hours early to get into their costumes. Neither of them was happy about wearing binder. They were so expensive, but they did work well. As soon as Marie was in her binder, shorts, stockings, and shoes, she was to the bathroom with contacts and wig cap in hand. Katie was lucky she didn't need a wig. She only needed to style her hair a bit, and put in her contacts in the bed room before she needed to put on her makeup. She went into her nightstand and got out a temporary tattoo she'd ordered online. Katie peeled off the plastic, and stuck it to her hand, then placed a damp sponge to it. She held it to her as she walked into the tiled room to check on her friend.

Marie had a small cup full of what looked like lemon juice and was rubbing it on her cheeks, nose, and a few spots around her mouth. She'd commented something about how lemon juice faded freckles, which was what inhibited most of cosplays. It seemed to somewhat work. The girl rummaged though a drawer and pulled out a bag. Katie slowly peeled the paper from the temporary tattoo and thankfully it came off flawlessly. She shook her hand, trying to dry it a bit before pulling out her own bag.

The two spent nearly an hour applying their makeup, including nude colored lipstick that took them forever to find. Katie had gotten the dark grey wig for Marie to put on. It took her a few minutes to properly fit it over the wig cap, and then a few more to get the fringe lying just right. She left the cold bathroom to join Katie in getting dressed, which had thrown a white tank top over her binder, and was buttoning up her shirt. Marie went sifting through the closet, trying to find her own clothes, but came up short.

"Hey Honey-Senpai, where are my clothes?" She asked, using the nickname she had given her in seventh grade. Katie looked up and grinned stupidly at the name. It was given during their Ouran phase in middle school. Now as college freshmen, they had gotten into different things, like Kuroshitsuji, and Shingeki no Kyojin, though the latter was mostly on Marie.

"On your bed... Heichou!" Katie did try coming up with a good nickname, and succeeded in making her grin herself. Even if Katie didn't like the show, or manga, she did have to listen to her babble on and on about it, to the point where she vaguely knew what would go on it. Marie chuckled and walked back over to her bed, and lo and behold, his shirt, vest, tie, and jacket where there. She made quick work of the button up, vest, and jacket, but she had trouble with her tie, and couldn't get it right. She called for Katie, for she was a tie master.

"Honestly young lord, can you do anything yourself?" Marie smiled and laughed at Katie getting into character. Marie herself got into character, her face immediately dropping into and expressionless frown. Once it was done and tied, Marie glanced over their shared dresser and grabbed the eye patch. She placed it over her eye, and tied a knot in the back. She fixed her wig so it wouldn't get squashed. Katie was about to put on her gloves when there was a knocking at their apartment door.

"I'll get it!" Marie exclaimed, easily slipping past Katie who was putting on her own tie. It was surprisingly easy to move quickly in her outfit. She thought the material would be stiff and uncomfortable, but thankfully Fatima used material that wasn't historically accurate. She flung the door open and grinned when she saw who was there. Standing there was her friend Alyssa, dressed as Grell, Alanna as Alois, and Fatima as Claude, since she couldn't be in a costume like everyone because of her hijab. Katie, who was peering out of the bedroom narrowed her eyes and grimaced when she saw Alyssa, who grinned with fake pointed teeth in her mouth.

"Oh Bassy, there you are~ you haven't seen my death scythe, have you darling?" Katie sighed and disappeared into the bedroom, then came back out with the chainsaw. It was a real one, shiny and cleaned, but with the motor missing. Alyssa squealed, and ran forward to snatch it from her hands. "Katie, you made this?! Just for little 'ol me!" Katie shook her head, while Marie plopped down on the couch, pouting.

"No, Marie did! You know how I get around that thing... It could go off!" Fatima snickered in the corner at her friends fear, and Alanna slapped the back of her head. Katie darted back into the bedroom to grab her tail coat. Marie huffed and stood up, arms crossed.

"Do you know how hard it was to sneak that into the complex?" Alyssa wasn't listening; instead she was fawning over her new toy. Marie sighed and looked around once again. "Hey, where are Josh, Jaber, Jaylen, Raef, and Harry? Shouldn't they be here by now? Alanna?" Alanna held up a finger and pulled her cell phone, about to text Josh. Just as she was going to hit send, a group of people burst through the door, slamming it behind them. They were dressed as Abberline, Hanna, Undertaker, Will, and Lau. They leaned against the door, looking around, while Lau peered out of the eye hole. Sabrina and Alanna were the first to react.

"Josh! It's about ti- Wait, what happened to you guys." Josh almost ran his hand through his wig, but realized before he did. The pseudo Abberline hugged her. Jaylen, aka Undertaker, lifted his bangs from dark skin. Raef grinned, while Jaber slid down the door, and brought his knees to his chest. He stared into legs wide eyed and his fingers clutched his Reaper specs, which were just glasses he borrowed from Marie. Harry still peered outside of the hallways, their Vietnamese friend practically shaking in his Lau costume. Marie stared at them, her brows bunched together.

"What the hell did you guys do?" All of their eyes focused on their friend Raef, who simply shrugged, toying with the end of his wig. Marie slapped her hand against her face. "Let me rephrase that, what did you do Raef?" He grinned maliciously and pulled something from the front of his dress. It was a small, tin container, that was white that simply said 'Tea' in red font on the front. Marie sighed and sat on the couch. "Of course, you stole something. Tea, of all things. Was it that hard to pay for it?" Raef looked down at the container in his hand.

"Some shady dude was in an alley, talking about how it had 'magical properties' to another guy, and I knew that the guy wasn't going to give it up, so I snatched it and ran." Marie stared at him with a completely blank face, her arms at her side, the muscle above her eyebrow twitching.

"Honestly, you're worse than me at times Raef." She pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head at her friend before sighing. "C'mon guys, lets get going, we still need to check into the hotel and stuff, and it's a long drive." Raef excitedly bounced.

"Oh man, dibs on drivi- oh fuck!" he screamed, tripping on the edge of his skirt. The tea canister that was in his hand went flying. The lid popped off, and Raef rolled onto his back, rubbing his jaw that had smashed into the floor when he landed. "Ow ow owowowow, that hurts!" Busy watching their friend's theatric display, no one notice the faint glow emanating from the tin. Jaber calmed down from his freak-out, and uncurled. When he went to stand up, his fingers brushed against the rapidly heating up metal. He hissed and shook his hand, cradling it to his chest. The low, pulsating light grew brighter, and larger.

"Hey guys, there's something wrong going on with the tea box," he stated, standing up. Harry looked over, confused, and nudged Josh, who alerted Marie who was spewing insults at Charlie. The light kept on growing, and growing, sending the ten into a slight panic: Alyssa, Alanna, Jaylen, and Harry were immediately up on the couch, not caring if their shoes left marks, Marie, Katie, and Fatima tore into the kitchen, peering over the counter at it, and Raef, Josh, and Jaber panicked more than the others, and stumbled over to hide behind one o the couches. Raef tried to jump out the window, but was dragged halfway in.

"Marie, do something!" Fatima hissed at her friend. Marie shot her a look. Katie was still getting her costume ready, even though there was a strange glowing tea container in the living room. She sat up on her knees and pulled open a drawer and started pulling out silver knives and forks, stuffing them into her coat pocket. Marie stood up and jumped up a bit so she was sitting on the edge of the counter, then swung her legs to the other side, and then hopped down. Fatima and Katie crept to the opening in the wall that connected the living room to the kitchen. The glow only seemed to grow bigger, now the size of a basketball. Alyssa held onto her chainsaw tightly, holding it out towards the light.

"Dude, I wanna poke it," Harry said, laughing and elbowing Jaylen, who nodded in return. Marie was shaking slightly from the excitement an anxiety of something happened. It was always how she felt was she was in charge of something, like when she was the team captain in capture the flag, she felt like she was leading her team to battle, teaching them all how to sneak past people, and hit the with accuracy. Nothing too advanced though, that was for her to know, and them to never find out. She kneeled down near the tin and reached out to it. Before her hand could even get near the orb of light, it retracted into nearly nothing. Everyone else gave confused looks, and came out from their hiding spots.

"What the hell was that?" Josh whispered, taking a few pins form Alanna to hold the bangs of his wig back. Marie, along with everyone else, shrugged. Raef, on the other hand, was clapping.

"Man, we need to do that again, that was awesome!" Marie gave him a nasty, and resisted the urge to punch him in the gut. He was her friend, but he was annoying as all hell. She hardly liked him, but let him stay because of their long history together. He wasn't mean, just really irritating, and rude. Her Iraqi fixed her plain black hijab and turned to go to the bedroom, where Katie had told her the gold spray painted plastic utensils were. Fatima came back out soon, holding the knives in one hand, and the forks in the other. She muttering, complaining about finding condoms in the box where they were.

Everyone had significantly calmed down, and was now reduced to staring at the tin on the floor. No one dared to touch it while the others scrambled to get the final pieces they had stored at the girls' apartment. Jaber went and got his scythe, Alanna and Marie looked around in a jewelry box for their rings, Raef fixed the tissue that he had stuffed into the bra that he borrowed form Fatima, Alyssa played with her teeth, making sure that they fitted properly (they were her pride and joy, made form an old retainer, and carefully carved porcelain, with some from the orthodontist department in her college.), Jaylen unclipped his bangs and practiced picking up things with his fake nails on, and Henry played with a rubix cube he'd brought along. Everyone, once they were ready, picked up the bags they had brought in that had makeup, super glue, and normal clothing in it. They all regathered in the living room. Right when Katie's hand grasped the doorknob to open it, a low whining noise filled the room. Before the ten of them could react, the room was engulfed in a bright white light, which was gone as soon as it came. No one was in the room when everything settled down. In fact, the only thing left was a single white feather, sitting where the tea tin had once been.

**Ah, yes, hello people who have made it this far! Please, no harking on the characters in this story, they are all real people. Literally, I got my friends input on who they wanted to be. Constructive criticism on how to make my writing better is greatly appreciated. Also working on another story for Kuro right now, it should be out soon after this, and is twice as long. I put a lot of work into both of them, so please, be gentle.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel was sitting in his study quietly, staring down at the papers. All though he was looking at them, he was not focusing. Alois, the brat, how could he of all people kill his parents. He needed to exact revenge, but the question was how. How would he was the question. He needed an excuse to go over there, so he could order Sebastian to kill him. But then again, there was that boy's insufferable butler Claude. He was good, but not as good as Sebastian. He assumed that the rest of the servants were demons as well, for they were more than capable, unlike his. The only thing they were good for was defending the estate. Bard had potential, maybe, if he stopped blowing everything up. Tanaka was honestly the only person besides Sebastian in the manor who did any good, and he just sat there drinking tea most of the time. He ran a hand through his slate colored hair, sighing. He needed some tea himself. He could feel his insides twisting up in knots. Sebastian was out in town with Finnian getting supplies; maybe Tanaka could make him some tea. He pushed back his chair, and left the study.

Before he reached the parlor stairs, he heard a commotion. There was a lot of yelling, and shoes scuffling against the marble flooring. One was definitely female, and very brass and harsh. It sounded nothing at all like Meirin's nasally tone. And there was a male, but again, it was higher pitch, and not the rough sounded voice of Bardroy, or anyone he knew. He hurried down the steps only to see two figures racing past him, knocking him down.

"I'm going to fucking kill your punk ass!" one of them shouted. Ciel stood up and studied their figures. He froze in shock. It was Alois, and that maid. In his house, what were they doing, how did they get there? He looked down into the parlor to see another figure racing up the steps, dressed in a suit and with glasses on their face. Claude? He wasn't pale though, and had something wrapped around his head. He stopped next to Ciel, staring up in the direction that Alois and Hanna went.

"They went that way, yeah?" The voice was definitely female. Ciel let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. It wasn't Claude, so he was somewhat relieved. Now that he studied her face, she was Arabic, and indeed did have a hijab on. How he mistook her for Claude he didn't know, she was significantly shorter than Faustus, but still taller than himself. He nodded. With Bardroy and Meirin no where in sight, he was at their mercy, and had to comply. She grabbed his wrist with small hands. "Come on little shota," she said dragging him in the direction that Alois and the maid went in. Shota? What was a shota? He could hardly keep up with her, constantly tripping over his own feet. At one point she stopped and swung him on her back, in piggy back style. They eventually reached Alois and Hanna. Hanna was lying on the ground, and Alois was sitting over her, trying to get punches in from where she held up her arms. The pseudo Claude dropped Ciel and tried to pry Alois from Hanna.

"Alanna, stop it! We're supposed to figuring out what happened, not trying to kill people!" She wrapped her arms around Alois' chest and pulled. Alois gave causing him and the girl to fall on top of each other. The girl practically wrapped herself around Alois so he couldn't get up. Hanna scrambled to get away, holding her face in her hands, blood spilling from between her fingers.

"Aw man, I think you boke my dose," she complained. She reached down into her dress where her bosoms where and pulled out a… Tissue? She held it to her nose. On further inspection, Hanna wasn't who he thought she was either. Her voice wasn't right, her skin wasn't as tan, her nose looked like she was more from Iraq than anywhere else, and she was missing a tooth. The person before her was kind of pale, and one of her incisors was just barely poking out from the gum, and the teeth around it were at a weird angle. Ciel turned his attention back to Alois, who was being helped up by the other girl. She stood in front of the Trancy brat, trying to hold him back. Alois noticed Ciel and grinned, running forward to embrace him in a tight hug.

"Oh Ree you're okay!" he exclaimed, lifting the other earl slightly off of the ground. Ciel panicked and try to get himself free. Ree, what did Ree mean, was it slang, or someone's name? She pulled back and cupped Ciel's cheeks in his hands. "Are you okay, did you get hurt?" he asked, looking over the other's face. Ciel pushed him away, stumbling.

"Keep your hands off of me!" he yelled. "How the hell did you get in my manor Trancy?" An expression of confusion spread across Alois' face. He looked down at his clothes, to Ciel, around the hallway they were in, and then back down at his clothes. He looked at Ciel again, squinting his eyes, and then hurriedly turning around to the girl.

"Fatima," he said in a whisper. Ciel was unable to over hear what the two were conversing about. "I don't think that's Marie. That might be the real Ciel." Fatima gave her a speculative look, and then did so.

"Yeah, so?" she commented, staring at Ciel.

"Doesn't everything look… anime-ish?" Fatima furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Alanna. A look of panic overcame her face as she nodded frantically. "What ever the hell Raef did, transported us. I think it's fairly obvious that you and he aren't Claude and Hanna, but I may be able to trick him."

"Wait, but if he knows that we aren't Hanna and Claude, then shouldn't he be able to tell that you aren't Alois?" Alanna gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, but he did just call me Trancy." Fatima gave a face that spoke 'That is true'. Alanna turned back around with a wicked grin on her face. "Well Ciel, it's not that hard to break into a place with piss-poor security like this. I mean honestly, what kind of butler isn't there to protect you?" Ciel looked pissed.

"I could ask you the same thing. Do you not think I would notice you trying to pass off these two as your butler and maid?" Alanna crossed her arms, smirking.

"Claude's and that wretched excuse for a maid are busy," she spat, motioning for the two to move forward. With Fatima on Ciel's right, and Raef on the left, they linked the arms that were closest together, their other crossed over on their stomachs, bowing in front of Ciel. "These are their temporary replacements for the time being." Fatima and Raef looked up form being bowed over. With the slight wave of her hand, Alanna motioned for them to tell him their names.

"Fatima Al-Defairy."

"Raef Ferriage."

"Thy might not be as good as my Claude, but they'll be better than you'll ever dream to be," said Alanna with a look of boredom on her face. Ciel cocked his head slightly to the side.

"You aren't Alois, are you?" Alanna cocked an eyebrow then grinned, letting out a chuckle, letting her stance go.

"You got me there. It was Claude not being here, wasn't it?" Ciel nodded. Alanna turned to Fatima. "Ree would be disappointed at my acting skills and ability to conjure convincing lies." Fatima rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Now explain, how did you get into my manor?" Both Fatima and Alanna faced Raef, who sheepishly held up his hand, tissue stuck up his nose. "It has something to do with that lady." Raef made an upset whining noise.

"First off little shota, as much as he acts like one, he's not a woman, and second, yeah, it is his fault," Fatima commented. "He stole some weird tin of tea from a guy, and when he got to our friend's house, he dropped it. It started glowing, but then it receded. And we were all going to leave for a costume party," Alanna gave Fatima a weird look. "All of a sudden it exploded with light, and we were consumed. When we woke up, us three were laying on your foyer floor."

"Wait, you three? Are there more?" Ciel asked, panicking. More, how many more could there possibly be? They could be literally anywhere in the manor, or outside. Possibly not even near the manor, for all he knew, they could be in America, or France, or heaven forbid with the real Alois. Who knows what he could do to them. Fatima nodded. "Well since it seems you're going to be staying with me for a while, can I know your names?"

"Well as I said, I'm Fatima Al-Defairy, he's Raef Ferriage," Raef smiled and nodded his head up. "And she's Alanna Rogers." Ciel was about to ask why exactly they were dressed in the other gender, but he couldn't exactly complain. Somehow he had the faintest memory of a huge, pink dress. The thought of the memory itching at the back of his head that he couldn't quite recall sent shivers down his spines. The others seemed completely comfortable in clothing of the opposite gender, perhaps even more so than their own. "Here, come with me, I will find some proper attire for you three. You simply cannot go around dressed as someone else. If you would follow me, I will lead you to the guest room; I suppose you can find something there." They all shrugged and followed him. It wasn't like they had any other choice, right? Ciel led them down several hallways, making a small detour through the parlor so they could pick up their bags, until they came down a hallway that seemed much like any other on the second floor. He pointed towards three doors. "There are the guests room, that one has clothing is the wardrobe suitable for those who were born female," he glared at Raef, who wasn't paying any mind. "There is the other guest room with male clothing in the wardrobe," Ciel pointed over to the door across the hall from the other two. "And there is the washroom in case you need to freshen up." Ciel stepped back, signaling for them to go about their business.

Alanna sighed heavily with relief and tugged off her wig, then carefully did so again with her wig cap, allowing her dark ginger curls free. She went into the bathroom, along with a small white and green container. She unscrewed both of the tops on them. Fatima and Raef grabbed similar containers, and did so. Fatima sat down on the floor and Raef next to her. They all proceeded to take out their colored contacts and put them back into their small container, much to Ciel's disgust. How could they do such vile things with ease? Raef stupidly pulled off his wig and hair cover with one go, snagging his hair in the rubber of a nude colored swim cap that he stupidly used instead of a normal wig cap. He had dark grayish blue eyes and black hair that was long for someone like him. Fatima blinked a few times, her eyes tearing up from poking at them. She took off the glasses she once was wearing and put them into her bag, pulling out a pair with a darker frame and slipped them over her dark brown eyes. Alanna was in the process of washing all her makeup off of her face, her lighter brown eyes squeezed tight as she scrubbed her makeup to show tan, acne covered skin. Fatima pulled her into the bedroom so they could get dressed. Raef, now left alone in the hallway, scrambled to get up into his bedroom, undoing his dress along the way, leaving his bag and wig in the hallway.

It took them far longer than a normal person to get dressed, but hearing the pained gasps coming from the girl's bedroom, it was their first time putting a corset on, or at least for Alanna from what it sounded like. Raef, naturally, was the first to come out, shoving his balled up dress into his bag and throwing it into the room. He was wearing light grey suit pants, and a white button up with horribly rolled up sleeves. He didn't even bother to tuck the shirt in, do up the top few buttons, or wear a vest. Ciel was appalled by his rude and lax behavior. Even Alois had manners compared to him. Next, nearly ten minutes later, came out Fatima and Alanna, their clothes folded neatly on the bed. They were, however, holding a black vest thing. Ciel was surprised that they had bosoms. Their chests had been so flat before. They each carefully crouched down to grab their bags and stuff the vests inside them. Alanna, no dressed in a rather plain purple dress, that has a high colored, lighter purple shirt on underneath. Fatima, still wearing the same black hijab, was wearing a dress that had a dark green jacket that layered over a mint colored skirt with white patterns in it. Alanna's hair had been piled carefully on top of her head in a bun.

"Ugh, I hate this," she complained, patting her stomach. "I think I hate corsets as much as I do binders. How do you even know how to lace one up, or get dressed?" she question her friend. She simply shrugged.

"Marie. She used to use a lot of corsets before she met you. She was _really _insecure about her body," Fatima explained, emphasizing really by dragging it out. Alanna left out a mildly surprised huff.

"I never would've pegged her to be the type. If she didn't like her body then why didn't she become anorexic, or bulimic? Not that I'd want her to be or anything." Fatima's face fell and she looked away.

"She loved food to much to give it up, simple as that." Alanna shrugged, not noticing her friends drop in tone. They stuffed their 'binders' into the bags, and returning them to the room. When they came back out, Alanna gave Raef a once over, and then made a choked sound.

"Do you even know how to dress yourself? Get back in, right now," she ordered, shoving him back into the guest room where his stuff was, then soon followed after him. Fatima acted like nothing was happening at all while screams of protest came from the room, and even went as far as to try and initiate in small talk with Ciel.

"So, little shota, any idea how a tea tin would make up travel to a different time period?" Fatima asked, looking down slightly at Ciel. She was only a little bit taller than him, which made Ciel almost smile, _almost. _The up-and-comings of smile were quickly replaced by a frown.

"Little shota, what does that mean?" he inquired. Fatima snorted and crossed her arms over her large chest. It made Ciel wonder how she could conceal it with a mere vest. He blushed and looked away, scorning himself for even thinking of such a thing. He caught a gleam of something metal in her teeth, and upon closer inspection, he saw that there were metal wires and squares running along her teeth. "And what are those things on your teeth?"

"Shota mean someone who looks uncharacteristically like a child, and you so happen to be a child, so I'll call you little shota," Ciel harrumphed and crossed his arms. Granted he was a child, he did not appreciate being called one. He did have a company and family name to uphold. "And these are braces, they held straighten crooked teeth." Ciel raised an eyebrow at this. Wherever these people were from, they certainly did hold hygiene and physical appearance above everything else; especially from the amount of make-up the girl had previously been wearing to hide her facial blemishes.

The door flew open, and Fatima reached out and stopped it just in time so it would not hit the wall and possibly damage it. Raef stumbled out the room, now wearing proper attire. Now with what he had on, shirt now tucked in and a belt secured around his hips, he had, or rather Alanna had, added the matching blazer, a black vest, and a red tie. Alanna walked out only moments later, not a single hair out of place. She had a scowl on her face as she pointed a finger at Raef.

"And so help me if you ever dare as speak out of turn, I'll whoop your ass so hard you'll go forward in time and stop yourself from snatching that tea. Understood?" she asked in a normal tone of voice, not a single hint of aggression on her face. Raef nodded hastily and gulped. Alanna turned to Ciel and Fatima, shifting her weight to her other heeled foot, in an obvious bad mood because of her idiot friend. "What do we do now then?" she asked, motioning around to nothing in particular. Ciel kept his stoic face on, determined not to show fear to this woman, especially with Sebastian not returning for at least another few hours.

"It seems the only thing we can do is wait until the return of my butler, and perhaps make a call to the Trancy estate. You said there were more of you when the light went off, yes?" Fatima nodded.

"Yeah, seven, three girls, and four guys." Ciel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, motioning for them to follow him again. They did so as he went to room with the phone. Bard stopped him in one of the hallways after seeing his young master with three strangers. The earl nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the chef. At least now he wouldn't be at their complete mercy.

"There you are sir! We've been looking for you everywhere!" He looked over at Fatima, Raef, and Alanna, who were all staring at him. The two girls were whispering between themselves and making small giggling noise. Raef went to unstuck his shirt, but Alanna smacked his hands away. "'N who're these people, sir?" he asked, motioning to the three people.

"This is Lady Al-Defairy, Lady Rogers, and Lord Ferriage. Their carriage crashed, so I was on my way to call up their destination and tell them they'd be a bit late." Upon hearing Ciel's explanation Alanna quietly shifted her weight onto one foot and leaned against Raef, arm resting on his shoulder. Fatima saw this and turned to Ciel.

"Perhaps later than originally expected, it seems Lady Rogers twisted her ankle." Alanna frowned at her, glaring at her.

"It's nothing," she said. "I can walk perfectly fine on my own," she further insisted. Ciel shook his head at her.

"Nonsense, I would be a horrible host if I let an injured guest further her injury," he snapped his head over to Bardroy. "Bardroy, escort her to the guest bedrooms of the second floor, their original clothing should still be there." Alanna gave a look of betrayal to him. Bardroy came over to help her walk, Raef following after them. Even if he was a shit friend, he wouldn't leave Bard alone with her. Fatima sighed and continued to follow Ciel into the telephone room.

It didn't take him long to dial up the number for the Alois manor. He waited a few moments before someone finally picked up the phone.

"Trancy residence, how may I help you?" The voice sounded rushed, and it wasn't anyone that he recognized, possibly one of the triplets.

There was the sound of struggle like someone was taking the phone away, along with shouting before someone was speaking again, this time it was Claude for sure. "I'm so terribly sorry, we have guests over at the moment and they don't know how to behave themselves. This is Claude Faustus, the Trancy manor butler, what can I do for you this afternoon?"

"Yes, I wish to speak to Alois." There was more talking and shouting in the background, but Ciel would still hear Claude chuckle.

"My, my Earl Phantomhive, what has you calling us today?" Ciel was gritting his teeth. How dare he tease him? The shouting got loud enough for him to hear a female voice shout _'OMG is it Ciel?! Let me talk to him, tell him I said hello!'_ It made him feel better knowing that he had to deal with annoying guests.

"It is none of your concern to pry into your master's business you incompetent butler. Now go get him, I have a pressing matter to speak with him about," he snapped. He could hear him audibly sigh on the other end.

"Unfortunately, his highness is busy at the moment, but I shall relay the message to him at the given opportunity." Ciel quirked an eyebrow. He was busy, yet he had guests? Or maybe he was busy entertaining the guests. The latter didn't seem very likely since said guests were with Claude.

"Tell me Claude, are these guests of yours dressed strangely, and appeared within the household?" he inquired. The line on the other end went quiet. He assumed it was a yes. "Expect me to be over within a few hours. It seems we are having similar problems at the moment. I hope you can set aside your revenge until then. Good day." Ciel hung up the phone promptly. Fatima was leaning against the wall, smoothing out her already flawless dress, simply for something to do.

"We're going to travel soon, aren't we?" she asked exasperatedly. Ciel nodded and she groaned. She rocked forward, pushing herself off the wall, arms crossed. "What do we do until then, little shota?" she asked. Ciel glared at her for using the nickname.

"If you would join me in my study, I'd like to inquire more about the world where you come from." Fatima rolled her eyes and walked out after him. They had to cut through the parlor again. Fatima followed him up the stairs with quick steps in ease despite how tightly her corset was drawn. She took seat in an armchair once they were in his study. And with and two hours to waste, Fatima began to describe what their home was like. She easily described what anime and manga was, and Ciel was surprised to learn that in their world his life was a form of entertainment. She explained how American customs were in the future or their future at least. It was hard for Ciel to wrap his head around, but he finally got the gist of it. She didn't dare touch the subject of computers, or internet.

"So your friends, the others, tell me about them. I heard you mention someone named Marie, who is she?" he asked. Fatima sighed and crossed her legs, fixing her skirt.

"Ah, Marie, she's… She's very strange. She's one of my best friends. We're, if such a thing exists, in a purely platonic marriage. We're like best friend married." Fatima sighed and smiled. "She's had a hard life, not as hard as yours, but it was tough. Her parents are divorced, and she had to raise herself and her brothers, and take care of her dad. I don't think she's seen her mom in over seven years." Ciel gave a downward cast.

'_At least she knew her mother is alive and well,' _he thought to himself. He hadn't though of his mother since she had died. He would avenge her, even if it meant his soul. _'And yet I am going over that Trancy brat's house.' _

**Aeeelright hello! Took me forever to actually write up because I'm a lazy bum with too much school work.**

**Let me know your feed back, criticism is welcome**


End file.
